


Last Goodbye

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey is dead, but Angel takes a moment's time to say his last goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, but you know that.

Angel made his way across the room, kneeled down in front of the dead body. “Forgive me, please” He whispered, his fingers nuzzling Lindsey’s cheekbones.  
At their fight, when he was on the floor, beaten, it had been Lindsey’s body, that had given him strength. The strong shoulders, the naked chest.

The words “I want you, Lindsey” he had said not long ago, actually were meant differently from their conversation. Not for the fight, the team.  
Angel whispered a kiss on the dead lips.  
Then he left. Back to the ally.  
To his team.  
To whatever team he’d have left.


End file.
